


the only luxury she needs

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Createcember 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, POV Third Person Limited, Period-Typical Homophobia, megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Meg Giry is incredibly gay for Christine Daaé. That’s it, that’s the plot.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 10





	the only luxury she needs

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020! prompt: luxury

Sometimes Meg watches the other girls giggling about their lovers and feels shame grip her heart. There must be something wrong with her, she concludes. There is no reason she shouldn’t do the same as them.

But then she thinks about Christine and she realizes she would never want that life— even though she cannot have the same luxury, even know she will never be accepted, that her and Christine must always be a secret. She knows there will be rumors about her, whispers asking why she hasn’t found anyone yet, and she would do that for Christine.

She would give it all up for her, if it came down to that, would give up anything in the world just to be by her side. To do anything else would be a betrayal, for Christine is her entire world. No supposed luxuries of having a so-called “normal” life with an aesthetically pretty young man can compare to even the most wretched of experiences. For Meg, Christine is the only luxury she needs.


End file.
